


And the Moon Howls

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Weekend (Oct 23-25, 2015) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Married Couple, Oisuga Week, Oisuga Weekend, Oops, kinda domestic oisuga, married oisuga, nightmares and shit, oikawa suffers a bit, sleeping prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/>24 - 10 - 15<br/>oisuga weekend<br/><i>day 2: sleeping</i><br/>
            </blockquote>





	And the Moon Howls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of oisuga word vomit, but I think I like this one better than yesterday. Maybe because I made them suffer a little bit. Oops? Tomorrow is the last day for this little weekend thing, so look forward to that.
> 
> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://futakuuchi.tumblr.com/post/131745546126/and-the-moon-howls)

"Left!"

The game was in full swing; Seijou vs Karasuno.

For some reason, the atmosphere was off. It wasn't buzzing with excitement like it usually was when the two teams plays. The air was stale, as Oikawa lined up to serve the next ball. He jumped and swung, hitting the ball with a force only special to him.

Landing hard, Oikawa grimaced in pain when his knee twinged painfully. As his serve scored them a point, but instead of cheering, the crowd booed.

Looking up in surprise, Oikawa couldn't see the faces of anyone in the stands, but felt their leering stares and shuddered.

The game continued, the noise of the crowd becoming white noise in Oikawa's ears, as the squeaking of shoes and shouting of his teammates rang loudly. The ball cracked loudly, making Oikawa's ears hurt. His arms and hands stung from the force of the ball. His knee was on the verge of giving out, his lungs burning as he tried to steady his breathing.

It was the final point of the set, when Oikawa finally fell apart.

He got into position, hands up and eyes focused on the ball. Following it's path, Oikawa pushed up, the moment the ball landed in his palms. He waited, ready to hear the footsteps of a teammate that always followed a set, but they never came. Instead, the solid thud of the ball sounded, as it landed on the court behind him.

Turning slowly, as if in some horror movie, Oikawa's eyes widened as he saw his team standing in a huddle near the bench, instead of on the court with him. He shook, fear racing through his veins as he stared at the disapproving look on Iwa-chan's face.

"You're not the captain I thought you were."

 

* * *

 

Oikawa woke up screaming, tears and sweat running down his face, as he thrashed wildly in the blankets.

The soft blue light of the alarm clock told him it was just past 3am, causing him to rub his eyes, irritated. Glancing to his left, Oikawa was glad that he hadn't woken his husband with his nightmares. Then again, Sugawara had just gotten off a 32 hour shift at the hospital and was dead to the world, his silver hair spread out on the black pillow like a halo; the strands glowed softly in the moonlight coming in through the window.

His knee aching in protest, the ex-captain stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. The bright fluorescent lighting of the tiled room, made his usually pretty face look gaunt and unhealthy. His cheeks looked hollow, eyes sunken and dark eyebags standing out against his pale skin. His hands trembled, breathing shaky and tears just not wanting to stop falling from his bloodshot eyes.

He sneered at his reflection, thumping a fist against the stone sink and cursing when a jolt of pain shot through his hand. It would bruise, but Oikawa didn't care. His mind was in overdrive, insults and remnants of the nightmare swirled around like annoying flies.

_You're not the captain I thought you were._

Oikawa snarled and lashed out. The mirror shattered in an instant, causing the brunette to cry out as glass embedded itself into his knuckles and fell around his feet. He crouched down, cradling his injured hand against his bare chest and curling in on himself to muffle his sobs.

"Ru-chan?"

Gasping, Oikawa looked up to see his husband standing in the doorway, clad only in boxers and one of Oikawa's shirts that was way too big for him.

"A-ah! Kou-chan, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Suga shook his head, carefully maneuvering his way through the shards of glass before he knelt down beside his injured partner. The doctor said nothing, taking Oikawa's uninjured hand in his and pulled him up. Guiding the brunette out of the bathroom, Suga flicked the kitchen light on before making his husband sit on one of the breakfast bar stools and fetching his doctor's bag.

"I don't expect to need to work at home, Ru-chan. What were you doing?"

Oikawa lowered his head in shame, focusing on his knees as Suga began to extract glass from his knuckles and bandage them up.

"It's nothing. I just wasn't thinking."

"Tooru."

The way Suga called his name, the silver haired man's voice dripping with concern and pleading, made the brunette look up guiltily.

_"Talk to me, Tooru. Don't shut me out again."_

Tears started dripping again and Oikawa allowed himself to be cleaned up and guided back to bed.

He settled back into the pillows, moonlight being the only source of illumination as Suga joined him, pulling the ex-captain against him and holding him tightly. The quiet of the night allowed Oikawa to listen to the beating of his husband's heart. Hearing the steady thudding under his ear soothed him, enough that the tears stopped falling and Suga carded lithe fingers through his partner's soft brown tresses.

"I had a nightmare, Kou-chan. I was playing against Karasuno again as Seijou's captain, but I set the ball and no one was there to spike it and we lost, just like that. It was terrifying. I felt like Kageyama. And then everyone was just looking at me, like they were disappointed and Iwa-chan just looked like I'd betrayed him. He said that I wasn't the captain he thought I was. I just felt so scared and so alone and abandoned an-"

Suga cut him off, just as his breathing started to become erratic, as he worked himself up unintentionally.

"Shhh, love. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real, you still beat us when we played and you were the best and most respected captain at Seijou."

Oikawa gripped the shirt that Suga wore, breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

"Kou-chan, please kiss me so I can sleep. I need to know you won't go anywhere."

Suga chuckled lightly. "Silly Tooru, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the brunette lightly. "I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, all of you, no matter what problems you may have, we'll work through them together."

"I don't deserve you, Kou-chan. I love you, too. So much."

Oikawa could feel his eyelids slipping closed, as Suga pressed another kiss to his forehead, just as he gave in to the pull of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sugawara always enjoyed sleeping with Oikawa.

Not even in the sense of having sex with him (although that was always amazing; Oikawa really knew how to work his hips), but just the simple innocent act of sharing a bed had always been one of Suga's greatest pleasures.

Oikawa was a snuggler, no matter what his mood had been when he'd gotten under the covers.

Suga always loved it when he woke in the middle of the night; finding Oikawa's legs tangled with his, the ex-captain's toned arms wrapped around him and the brunette's face tucked into the soft curve of Suga's neck. His breath that washed over the pale skin made Suga shiver, bringing a soft smile to the rosy pink lips.

Even now, two years married and 6 years together, Suga loved waking in the middle of the night to Oikawa cuddled up to him.

The moonlight bounced off Oikawa's pale skin; dark brown hair tickling Suga's cheek and the bare toned arms were wrapped around the silver haired man's waist.

Suga sighed as he thought of his husband, his moon’s pain. It seemed that even when the wolves of the past were silent, the moon would still howl in the pain that the memories caused.

The soft glow of the clock read the time of 3:52am, as Suga pressed a final, lingering kiss to his husband's forehead, before sleep surrounded him.


End file.
